You Belong With Me
by SarahELupin
Summary: From the World of Flight of the Pheonix. Is sirius really that dense? Can Sarah tell him how she feels? Review Please!


A/n Based off of Taylor Swift song. I do not own Taylor or J.k. Rowling. From the world of Flight of the Phoenix. (the only thing copyrighted by ME!!!)

You Belong With Me

Sarah walked the lonely corridors of Hogwarts guitar in hand looking for a place to sit and write songs. As she rounded the corner she saw Sirius's girlfriend, Amber in a intense argument with Sirius.

"You think that Raquel Welch is prettier than me!?" She yelled. "No! What I said was you're as pretty as Raquel Welch." Sirius said soothingly. "Whatever!" Amber snapped as she stalked off.

"Amber wait up" He called.

Sarah sighed. "He's always chasing the wrong girl isn't he?" A voice said behind her. Sarah wheeled around and came face to face with her to best gal-pals, Ramona and Billie.

"Still fantasizing over Sirius aren't we Sarah?"Ramona said as she quirked her eyebrow. "We have just rendered her speechless, we need to do this more often, Mona." Billie said with a grin.

"Guys I wasn't stalking Sirius I was looking for a place to play. I just happened to walk into the argument that Sirius and CB were having. Sarah said.

"CB?" Ramona questioned. "Cutthroat Bitch" Sarah answered. This sent Billie into a wave of laughter. Ramona rolled her eyes and grabbed Billie by the arm and said "Come on Billie Prof. Slughorn asked me to tutor you in potions and that is what I aim to do. Now come on!" "Bye!" Billie called as she was dragged away.

Sarah shook her head and looked in the direction Sirius went and followed. This led her to the outdoor grounds of Hogwarts. Sirius was sitting near a tree. Amber was with her posse, so it was safe to approach Sirius.

"Hey Sirius" she greeted. He looked up and smiled. Now this wasn't like a lustful or arrogant smile that usually graced Sirius's face it was kind and welcoming.

"Hey" He said. "I saw what happened in the hall. Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah we worked it out like we always do, but it's starting to get tiring." He replied

Sarah changed the subject. "You want to listen to a song I wrote?"

"Sure."

Sarah started playing her guitar and sang:

You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

Sarah finished. "That was nice. Uh, what's a cheerleader?" "I don't really know myself. But from what I hear some of them act like complete bitches."Sarah said.

"By the way who was that song for?" He asked. Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but then……..

"SIRIUS!" Amber called in a sing-song voice. "I'm coming babe. I guess I'll catch you later Sarah?" "Yeah see you later." She murmured. But he was already gone.

"It was for you" Sarah whispered.

A/n Wow I'm really proud of myself this is probably one of my best works.

Please review!


End file.
